


Never have I ever kissed Grantaire

by a_Wreck



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Montparnasse -mentioned, Multi, Never Have I Ever, enjolras really wants to kiss grantaire, everyone survived in the end, feuilly isn't actually polish, grantaire is low-key a slut, he just really likes the country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Wreck/pseuds/a_Wreck
Summary: When a 'never have I ever' catch Enjolras off-guard as he finds that almost everyone of his friends had kissed Grantaire before.But when had he backed out of a challange?...It's basically pure fluff and the Amis having fun on the side.





	Never have I ever kissed Grantaire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second work in the Les Misrables fandom. I wrote this because my friend said she wanted to see the Amis play never have I ever. Please leave a comment with your thoughts if you like it, I would greatly appriciate!
> 
> Oh and they sometimes swear in this if that's something that bother you. (But no underage alcohol dinking, yey!)
> 
> (If you happened to read the other fic I have uploaded on this page, don't worry, the second chapter is quite long and coming up real soon.)

“Never have I ever went to university” Eponine declared and smirked as most of her friends took a shot between their intense swearing.

“Never have I ever slept with two people around the same time” Cosette came next, to which Eponine, Courfeyrac and Grantaire took a shot without a second thought, actually looking quite full of themselves.

As he watched the artist on the opposite end of the table knock back his drink, Enjolras could feel his anger spike up. Which was honestly ridiculous. Who was he to tell Grantaire what to do and how many people to sleep with? Plus, the fact that he was only angry with the artist with incredible, green eyes and untamed dark curls and beautiful tattoos all over his shoulders and tight ass and… well, it only made it very clear that he wasn’t, in fact, angry, only terribly jealous to put it lightly. What he wouldn’t have given to sleep with Grantaire. In fact, only a kiss would have been enough, or being able to hold him, or only his hand. 

Whatever, it could never happen – Enjolras reminded himself – since he was an idiot and Grantaire hated him. He could still feel the weight of their last argument on him, which ended with Grantaire calling him a pretentious prick and him answering with telling him that he was useless and shouldn’t even bother to be around their weekly meetings. Which was all the more horrible since his words couldn’t have fallen further away from how he really felt.

This happened a day prior to that particular night, when Courfeyrac decided to throw a pyjamas party in his and Marius’s apartment. That was how the inevitable ‘never have I ever’ game started. So far, Enjolras was alright in terms of alcohol drinking, he rarely had to take a shot at all, but that small amount he did drink seemed to have messed with his emotions already.

“Cheers to that” Bossuet’s yelp broke Enjolras’s chain of thought as the bald man clicked his glass with his girlfriend, Musichetta and their boyfriend, Joly at which Enjolras broke into a laughter alongside with the others. Around the same time was far too vague to describe the trio’s sexual activities.

“Never have I ever had my own business” Combeferre continued.

“Oh, you son of a…” Feuilly knocked back his shot, thinking deeply. “You will greatly regret this betrayal, dear Combeferre” the boy let a wicked smile take over his face. A look that was so foreign from the usually calm and friendly Feuilly that Enjolras already felt sorry for Ferre. “Never have I ever kissed Grantaire” the boy declared and leaned back to watch Combeferre go completely red as he reached out to refill his glass.

Enjolras watched with his jaw dropped as his best friend slowly lifted the glass to his mouth and drank the shot as fast as he could.

“Don’t worry, honey!” Courfeyrac placed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before he too, lifted his glass and drank a shot.

“Are you kidding me?” Enjolras’s eyes widened. “Both of you? When?” he demanded.

“The first night Joly and Bossuet took him to the bar to drink with us” Courfeyrac shrugged. He, at least looked vaguely guilty about it. “We went home together.”

“And I once got really drunk when he was bartending one night” Combeferre quickly took the word from Courf, before he could share any more details. “I was really sad, because Courfeyrac was dating that girl…” he trailed off.

“And he got really drunk and kissed me when I tried to help him get home” Grantaire supplied from his seat between Eponine and Jehan.

“Well, I’m not blaming you, he’s a good kisser” Jehan shrugged and drowned their shot as well. “Parnasse asked me to have a shot for him too” they held up their phone to show their chat with Montparnasse before they drowned another glass of alcohol. “What? Didn’t you know he was the reason I met with Parnasse?” they turned to Enjolras, who must have looked as shook as he felt. “He accidentally screwed up – pun intended – and invited us over at the same night.”

“Oh my god, please stop” Grantaire hid his face between his hands.

“Parnasse said the others should drink up too” Jehan ignored their friend’s pleading as if they haven’t even heard him.

“What?” Enjolras looked around, his voice a few notes higher than normally. “Who else? And when and why?”

“We had a few drunk nights just the two of us in high school” Bossuet shrugged as he drank his shot.

“And then a few drunk nights just the three of us when I became friends with them” Joly added.

“And then a few drunk nights just the four of us when I got together with the boys” Musichetta joined in as she lifted her glass in Grantaire’s direction as if she had given a little toast.

“Thank you for emphasizing how much of a fourth wheel I am” Grantaire’s stare threw daggers towards the trio and if Enjolras thought Combeferre was extremely red a few minutes ago, he was wrong because Grantaire beat him with several shades.

“I once played spin the bottle with Courf and R” Marius admitted looking guiltily at Cosette, who only laughed and lifted a glass to drink her shot together with her boyfriend.

“I once kissed him on the mouth because he drew such a beautiful picture of my mom as an angel” she explained afterwards.

“Jehan dared him to kiss me” Bahorel added, drinking a quick shot as well.

“We had drunk, angry sex a few times” Eponine stated with her usual bluntness. “To drown out unwelcome feelings and such” Enjolras didn’t even have the capacity to wonder what feelings Grantaire might want to drown out, because of the ‘drunk, angry sex with Eponine’ part. All he could think about was how all his friends had kissed Grantaire except him and Feuilly. But most importantly, except him.

 

…

 

After a few more rounds, the game died down. Enjolras swayed a little on his feet, but many of his friends were in a much worse state. Courfeyrac promptly passed out on the couch with Jehan laid out on top of him. Joly and Musichetta started making out on the sofa, Bossuet, who laid on his back on the ground laughed up at them. Jehan was giggling in the corner, laughing at something most probably Montparnasse had sent them. Marius listened to Cosette singing a little song under her breath with an awestruck expression.

All of his friends seemed to have forgotten about how they all kissed Grantaire before him and Enjolras’s drunk mind found that it was an outrageous crime against his person. Combeferre tried to talk to him shortly after their game had ended, but Enjolras was still too angry with him, so he sent him away. He had told Combeferre and Courfeyrac he liked Grantaire the morning after they first met at a bar where Joly and Bossuet had dragged him. Though, deep down, he couldn’t blame either one of his friends for this. Who wouldn’t want to kiss Grantaire after all? He sure did. The only problem was that Grantaire hated him.

After a few minutes spent with aimlessly circling in Courfeyrac’s and Marius’s apartment, he decided to get some fresh air and climbed out to the tiny balcony attached to the flat. Surprisingly, he wasn’t alone. Grantaire had his elbows on the railing as he lazily blew cigarette smoke into the night sky.

“Hello Apollo” he glanced back at him to which Enjolras only scoffed. He knew he was being childish and ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. “Okay, listen, I know, I’m such a slut and you probably think me horrible for it and I understand that you are angry with me for making out with everyone. I mean, it’s a shitty thing to do, I know” Grantaire started after a heavy sigh, clearly thinking that Enjolras had come to find him and scold him about his behaviour. “It isn’t cool, not in the slightest and you have every right to be angry with me. Normal, healthy humans don’t sleep around with their friends, I get that. Not like I’ve slept with everyone, but I definitely kissed almost everyone, which I guess is bad enough. I know you know I am a waste of space in this friend group and now you know I’m also disgusting like this. If I could leave I would, trust me, but I… I’m not strong enough to leave, Apollo. So, I get that you’re angry with me and you have every right to be…”

“I’m only angry with you, because you didn’t kiss me” Enjolras said, just to break the other boy’s horrible train of thought, which settled guilt deep into his stomach. He was the disgusting one, not Grantaire. You should never make a friend feel like they aren’t welcome around you just because you have a crush on them. 

A moment later, though, he realized what he said. His hands flew up to cover his mouth, horrified, hoping against all odds that Grantaire didn’t hear that comment. But of course, he did.

“What?” he turned to look at Enjolras, unbelieving. “Why would that bother you?”

“Because clearly, you hate me, and I guess I knew it by now, but…” he panicked and started to rumble to which Grantaire actually dropped his cigarette in surprise.

“What? I don’t hate you. Where did you get that from?” he cut the other boy off, taking a step towards him a little unsteadily.

“Well, we always argue” Enjolras pointed out, not stepping back, though admittedly growing more flustered.

“Because we don’t agree on anything” Grantaire nodded. “For me, it doesn’t come with hatred towards you. I understand if you hate me, I mean you have every reason to do so, I’m a shitty person. But this has nothing to do with why I didn’t kiss you. I mean it has… it has to do with feelings” he swallowed, looking deep into Enjolras’s eyes, who found he was unable to look away. His entire being was filled with hope and anticipation and he hardly even dared to breath.

“Hatred kind of feelings?” he asked, not quite wanting to believe what he heard. It was as if his whole world had just turned upside down.

“Feelings that makes you different from our friends to me… more important” Grantaire admitted after a beat of silence, suddenly finding his feet much more interesting than Enjolras’s eyes.

“What kind of shitty logic is that?” Enjolras’s drunk mind failed to put the information he had just heard together. “You don’t kiss me, because I’m important to you?”

“Seriously?” Grantaire chuckled bitterly, still looking at his socked feet. “I just told you I liked you and all you do is insult my logic?”

“What? When did you say that? And I’m sorry” Enjolras rushed to say everything at once, his mind finally catching up with what was happening. “But do you? Really? Do you like me?”

“Yes, Apollo” Grantaire nodded with a seriousness so rare on him. “I very much do so.”

“Oh, thank god for that” the blond boy chuckled and stumbled forward, right into Grantaire’s chest. He grabbed the shirt on the artist’s arm and pulled himself even closer. “Because I like you too and I thought you hated me.”

“What kind of shitty logic is that?” Grantaire whispered Enjolras’s earlier words to him with so much adoration, Enjolras thought his heart could burst out of his body in any moment. He could feel Grantaire’s heart beat just as quickly against his body.

“Does that mean I get to kiss you now?” he inched even closer to the other boy, so close he could hear him swallow as he nodded wordlessly. And in the next moment their lips touched and Grantaire’s lips were chopped and he tasted like alcohol and smoke, but he pulled Enjolras closer tenderly and opened his mouth to kiss him deeper and with that, all the thoughts had slipped away from the boy.

 

…

 

Courfeyrac had woken up from his drunken nap to restart the party. So, by the time Enjolras had made it back to the flat, the stereo was blasting ABBA, and everyone got awake enough to start dancing again.

“When I kissed the teacher” Courfeyrac sang and pulled Combeferre to his side to kiss him on the mouth, not caring at all about the ‘just because I teach one class a week at the uni, I am not a teacher’ argument that died on his boyfriend’s lips. Cosette and Eponine was spinning around each other, holding hands, while Musichetta and Bahorel had lifted poor Marius in the air by his arms and spun him around the girls, laughing. Feuilly was teaching his ‘Polish moves’ to Jehan. Joly’s leg hurt so he leaned back against Bossuet’s chest at the edge of the dancefloor and watched his friends as his boyfriend swayed with him slightly. 

“Guys!” Enjolras shouted, but the loud music and the noise of his friends had drowned him out.

“Let them be, Apollo” Grantaire came up behind him, sneaking an arm around his hips with a predatory smirk on his face, which made Enjolras’s heart skip a beat. “Let’s do some more kissing instead.”

The thing was, that completely sober Enjolras wouldn’t even hesitate to take Grantaire on his word, but drunk Enjolras was an entirely different story. Drunk Enjolras had decided to speak to his friends first, so he was going to speak to his friends before anything else could happen.

“Just a moment, I must do something” he said to Grantaire then jumped to Courfeyrac’s phone, which laid on the nearby table, and paused the song it was playing.

“What the hell man?” his friends turned to him angrily in union when the music suddenly stopped. Eponine looked downright ready to murder him, which was extremely scary, given that there was a very real possibility that it would actually happen.

“Well… I just wanted to say, that” Enjolras started to say slowly, trying to fight the grin that was unforgivingly spreading over his face. “I kissed Grantaire too. Hah, take that Feuilly, you are the last one! Give me a shot, I kissed him too!” he shouted out suddenly, basically jumping up and down in his place.

“Grantaire, tame your boy!” Courfeyrac cried as Enjolras jumped on him, partly out of happiness, partly because he wanted to give a more aggressive highlight to his demand for a shot, to which the other boy only laughed and lifted Courf’s phone to put the music back on. And god was Enjolras lucky to have him.


End file.
